


Under a Midwinter Moon

by stateofintegrity



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofintegrity/pseuds/stateofintegrity
Summary: The boys go midnight sledding.
Relationships: Maxwell Klinger/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Kudos: 7





	Under a Midwinter Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stregatrek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stregatrek/gifts).



It is a distinctive sound - the creaky crunch of packing snow beneath boot treads. It had been a hateful sound, overseas, Charles reflects, as he had hurried to the OR or triage. Tonight, it joins other, gentler noises - a midnight wind in dark branches, the rustle of coat folds filled with down, the silvery hiss of the sled’s runners as they climb.

Max is a dark shape on the grey-dark of the night. Charles drew his hat on himself, tightened a scarf he intends to replace with cashmere. “Bet you usta do this for Nori, huh?” Max had teased. “When you were kids?” But he had permitted the attention- Charles’ way of silently saying that he wishes to protect him, cherish him. If only his hands might speak for him… 

He has far more than he has earned, of course - knows it, too. Maxwell should rightly wish to be anywhere than at the side of a man who has belittled him for his looks and his culture, his lack of education, his hobbies and plans - but Charles has received forgiveness from Max’s own lips, along with gentle laughter for seeking what had been granted long ago. 

But Max is smiling. 

Charles can’t see it, but he knows it is there. When Max smiles, he does so with his entire being, the flash of his teeth a sort of spark to set the rest of him aglow. 

They crest the hill after long moments and Charles shows his friend how to anchor the treads of their burden so that he won’t go flying unexpectedly. Then they lay back on their sleds in the most perfect winter silence. Their breath is visible in clouds of vapor, but it cannot obscure the cool white and blue stars. They look up with the sense that their gazes could climb forever and never reach the height of heaven; the light moves into them and quiets the very currents of their blood, sets old fears to rest. 

“I did this just once with Honoria,” says Charles. “Midnight sledding. And each time we came up the hill, I stayed still like this. The silence and the stars… I never forgot the feeling.” 

_ And you wanted to give it to me.  _ Max reaches over, squeezes his arm. “Thanks for showin’ me.” 

“Thank you for enduring the climb.” 

“I’ve made steeper ones for you,” Max teases. “In worse shoes. Tryin’ ta get over those walls of yours when you first showed up. You had ‘em reinforced with briars and barbed wire and broken glass, felt like.” 

Charles winces, regrets. “And was it worth it in the end? Your bloodied hands? The view was not so grand as this.” He gestures at the snow globe world, black branches freighted with silvery shadows. 

“Gotta disagree with you, there, sir, sorry. I’d trade every star up there to look at those eyes of yours - whatever color they are.” 

“Max…”

There’s a touch on his sleeve, a squeeze of his arm. “Don’t get mad, Major. It hasn’t changed anything in all this time. It doesn’t hafta now. Just wanted you to know. Make it part of this when you think about the stars and the wind and the quiet - that somebody loves you best of all. And don’t ever talk to me about not being worth it. You always were - still are.” 

“All this time?”

“Mmm-hmm. Since, hmm, the second or so week you showed up. Had me all twisted up, ‘cause I was still married, then - and I don’t cheat. ‘Course, she  _ was _ cheating, so I guess a coupla racy dreams didn’t hurt anything on that score.”

“You dreamed about me?”

“Still do. Sometimes,” his grin lights the dark, makes the snow glitter fiercely, “I even close my eyes first.” 

Perhaps the spirit of his younger sibling is with him - or maybe they’re more alike than he usually admits, but Charles finds himself impulsively  _ shoving _ the wooden sled that holds the love of his life, frustrated at having been left in the dark. “Maxwell!” 

But he has forgotten how incredibly  _ light _ his friend is and as the sled zips over the edge, he’s abashed and amused and can only call out, “Steer away from the creek!” It’s  _ probably  _ frozen over, but Max is going rather fast. In control of his sled and his destiny, Charles takes off after him and finds him upside down, snowy, and spluttering like a duck. 

“If I could feel my fingers, I’d throw so many snowballs at you, sir!”

Charles laughs and gets him to his feet, dusting him off. “I very much promise to make it up to you. What do you say? When we return to the house, may I undress you and get you warm?”

“You mean it? You want me?” His teeth chatter, but it might be more nervousness than cold. 

“You sound far too surprised for my liking. Let us get you out of the cold - it must be affecting your mind.”

Max laughs. “Nice try. ‘S that you’re so handsome, so good ta look at. You could have  _ anybody _ .” 

It stops him cold as the saying goes and he stands in the cold trying to match the words to his frame. “Max?” He can’t quiet the tremor at the heart of his voice. 

“Is that wrong to say? Sorry. I haven’t… I’ve never done this - ‘specialy not with somebody uptown like you. I- I’ll probably mess up some.” 

“You may say,” he swallows against an invisible ache, “anything you wish. I merely… I am not accustomed to being thought handsome.”  _ Let alone  _ **_desirable_ ** . 

“But you  _ are _ . You know that, right? I’ve been to your house. It has mirrors.”

_ Yes. But the mirrors of other eyes have gone blank so often, erasing me, dismissing me.  _

Max touches his lips to his cheek. “That’s okay, Major baby. Somebody taught you wrong, I guess, but we can fix it up, you an’ me. Jus’ let me get you outta all those layers and I’ll show you how gorgeous you are - all over.” 

It is the most unjust thought he has ever had, but he can’t help it.  _ It’s the money. That is the only thing that could allow him to look past my deficiencies… but does it matter, really? If I get to touch him?  _ He’s quiet on the way back, wrestling these treacherous thoughts. 

Max touches his back, tries to reach him. “Hey - what happened?”

“Nothing, Max.”

“You can change your mind. I understand.”

“I haven’t.” He’s just wondering about the cost. Should they negotiate now, as he imagines a client and a working girl would? 

“But somethin’s different. I don’t like it.”

“You said… you said you fell for me in Korea. In those early days. What turned your head?” He sounds arch, snide. What had Max known about him then? 

“Told ya. You’re beautiful. Smart. Kind when you aren’t hidin’ it.”

“And rich. You knew that, too.” 

Maxwell’s eyes flash. “You’re about ta make a real big mistake, Major baby. I’ll be good to you - better than maybe you can believe - don’t throw that away by mixing me up with those society gals, alright? If I put my hands in your pockets, it won’t be your wallet I’m looking for. Got it? Now, you wanna do the smart thing and take me home and fuck me? Or are you gonna shame all those fancy diplomas you got?” 

These words are spoken into his face, and Max is up on his toes to do it. Charles pales before his incredible certainty. Then Max softens. “I know you don’t mean to.” He rests his hands on his shoulders. “People taught you ta think it’s your money that makes  _ you  _ valuable. That’s so wrong, baby. So wrong. Now let’s get you out of the cold, huh?” 

Charles goes meekly, dragging the sled, those words ringing in his ears. Inside, Max’s hands are tender as he gets him undressed and drags him into the shower. 

“I- I didn’t mean to push you.”

“Over the hill?” He grins. “I know. Wish you hadn’t meant it the second time. Shouldn’t hafta prove myself to you after all this time, I don’t think.”

“No. You - you proved yourself too good for me long ago.”

Max groans. “You’re making this way too difficult. I love you, Charles, you idiot. Have for years. And unless I miss my guess, I don’t think you’ve been invitin’ anybody else into the shower - so I think that means you probably like me just fine, too.” 

Charles makes a strangled sound. “My dear girl, I-I  _ adore you _ .” 

Max thinks about teasing him, making him prove it, but the man has just quickly experienced a whole lot of emotions - he needs softness now, gentle handling. So that’s what he gets - Max kissing and licking down from his neck, hands worshipping his smooth skin, stroking him hard until he’s gasping, head bent to hide everything that’s showing in his eyes. 

“Maxwell… please. I cannot… if you wish to, ah, that is, if you want me in more complete a manner,”

Max keeps up his leisurely exploration. “Tell me what  _ you _ want, Charles. Tell me how to get you there.” 

“I have, ah, been on the edge since I felt your tongue in my mouth.”

“Good. But how do you wanna finish? In my mouth? In my hands?” 

“I… I want…”

“Go on. You’re the best talker I know. You can say it.” 

“What you said in the snow? May I?”

“Absolutely. You want me ta get myself ready or you wanna do it?” 

Charles moans, leaning heavily on the shower wall. “ _ Maxwell… _ ” 

“I got it, baby. Let’s go to the bed, huh?”

They don’t even towel out their hair; Charles’ eyes are absolutely riveted on the dark hair between Max’s legs, the water droplets sliding down his chest. 

“Have you got anything to help, Major baby?” 

Charles blinks, coming back to himself. “The - the drawer.”

“Glad you been takin’ care of yourself, anyway, baby. You say my name?”

“...  _ every _ time…” 

“Mmm. Will you say it for me now?” He guides Charles' wrist under his lips as he begins to move. He kisses up his palm, kisses between his fingers, sucks on them. 

“Ma-ax…” 

“That’s it. Love that voice of yours, Major.”

Charles grips his hips. “Darling… I… I need you so much.” 

Max lets himself be taken into his lap, gasps. “Oh…” He settles slowly.

“Breathe,” Charles says. “Good girl. Just a little more. Yes. That’s it.”

Max moves side to side, eager - hips rocking. 

_ And  _ **_there_ ** . He thrusts against the place he’s been seeking to see his girl grasp at his shoulders. “Oh, Major…”

“My name, pet. Please.”

“Charles. Charles, do that again, baby, please.” 

Charles huffs a laugh before finding a rhythm that makes Max arch, frantic. He thinks he will see the young man undone in moments, his name on his lips, but then Max says, “Come in me, Charles.” 

If he had known Max would say  _ that _ right off, he might have armored himself to resist it - but he can scarcely believe Max wants him at all - even though he happily tastes and touches all of him - to want  _ this…  _ “Max…”

“Please? I want to feel it. Feel  _ you _ . Know I can make you come.”

There’s no way to resist those dark eyes begging him, that voice saying, “I want to know I’m good for you, Charles, please. I want to make you feel good.” 

His cry is as sharp as the quick, forward movement of his hips, and then he might as well be the one flying down a hill, helpless, white glitter obscuring his vision, but Max doesn’t have to be told to take over the rhythm and see him through. The slender man’s motions are instinctive and perfect- and he knows it, too, murmurs, “Told ya I’d be good for you,” into his hair. 

Some of his Winchester competitiveness revives at this and Charles lays the pretty thing on his back. Using his mouth and his hands, he proves that he is just as good for Max… twice. 

Eyes unfocused, hazy with lust and satisfaction, Max still manages to inform him that anyone who wants him for money is an idiot. Charles appreciates the review until Max adds, “Next time we go sledding, you hafta switch me.”

“You wish to push me down a hill, pet?”

“Only when you say real stupid stuff. I meant this part - lemme take care of you all soft and slow like you just did.” 

“Certainly, beautiful. And I am sorry for that… that moment. It was badly done.” 

“Just old ghosts, baby. I’ll help you scare ‘em outta the rafters, promise. By Valentine’s day, you won’t be able to doubt how much I love you - not for a minute. And you’ll know for sure how gorgeous you are.” 

With anyone else, Charles would doubt. With Max, hope rises in him like the earth hoping toward spring. “You- you do believe that I love you, Max? That I am yours?” 

“Nobody else ever took me out under the winter moon ta lay back and look at the stars, so I kinda have to, Major baby.”

“Then, Corporal darling, do try to get some rest, because I plan to take you most everywhere with me.”

End! 


End file.
